


Pretty

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Pretty [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, College Parties, College visits, Crossdressing, Exploration of gender expression, First Kiss, First Time, LIKE FETUS KINKSTERS OK THEY HAVE NO IDEA THEY’RE A MESS, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexuality, Third Years, VERY BABY KINKSTERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Shouyou wasn’t sure what had happened, but itsure had.As much as it was hard to believe his eyes, he was definitely seeing something! And that something was something he thought he mightlike.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 7: Cross-dressing**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> TL;DR On a college visit, Hina and Kags attend their first college party and it turns out to be hella queer. Turns out there’s a lot more queer to go around, too.

It was summer in their third year, and he and Kageyama had traveled to Osaka to tour a university there and meet the volleyball coach, who had personally invited them both. Three years of grudging friendship eventually gave way to the play of an excited smile about Kageyama’s lips as Shouyou had chattered all the way to the city on the train. Three years, and Shouyou could finally lean into him, knock his knee as they lounged in their seats, excited for their overnight stay.

They were going to tour the city too, with the help of Kiyoko, who was studying economics there and had a spare couch and futon in her apartment not far from campus, and maybe they’d get to go to a college party since Kiyoko had always been popular, and they’d get to drink and Shouyou could see Kageyama with pink on his cheeks _not_ from the exertion of a match.

The campus was big, and a little scary, and so was the gymnasium, but Shouyou tried not to let it settle uncomfortably in his stomach to think of leaving home, only having Kageyama as an anchor in the sea of Osaka’s lights and sounds and strangers. After a long day of discussing options with Osaka University’s head volleyball coach, Kageyama dragged Shouyou and their overnight bags to Kiyoko’s apartment building. Shouyou took a deep breath, finally away from the stress of thinking about the future. He lifted his finger to ring the bell and, almost immediately, Kiyoko’s soft voice buzzed through the old intercom, pleased and welcoming and older.

She shared her apartment with two others, Akira, a girl with electric pink hair and two nose piercings, and Haru, a boy who… who wore eyeshadow and very tight jeans. They smiled and waved when Kageyama and Shouyou shoved through the front door, Kiyoko reaching out and ruffling their hair with an amused smile when they bowed formally.

“We’re having a party tonight,” she said as they dropped their bags in her room. “So you’ll get to meet everybody. I think one of Akira-chan’s friends is on the women’s volleyball team.”

The party was less wild than Shouyou had expected, but just as overwhelming as he sat and traded a beer back and forth with Kageyama while watching all the different flavors of people move through the apartment throughout the night. If Kageyama’s expression was any indication, he agreed.

They discovered that Kiyoko was less shy these days, with new glasses and much shorter hair, a quicker smile, a sly wit that Shouyou certainly had never gotten to see before as she talked with friends around the coffee table. It was nice to feel included in her circle, even though he felt very young, especially when a group of people in sparkly, flashy outfits arrived like they were on their way to somewhere else. If Akira’s hot-pink hair had been shocking, seeing a six-foot tall woman with long, turquoise trusses down to her waist was enough to bug Shouyou’s eyes out of his head. He’d never seen someone like that in real life.

“She’s—” Shouyou began.

“A boy,” Kageyama finished softly. Shouyou hadn’t been thinking that, he’d just been thinking they were scary-pretty, but once he looked, he wasn’t sure Kageyama was wrong.

Shouyou got distracted by Kiyoko, who lifted her arm around a girl with buzzed hair who’d just arrived in heavy combat boots and pressed a kiss to her temple. They easily fell into conversation like nothing happened, and Shouyou gulped at his beer, listening to the chatter. But, whenever he looked back at Kageyama, he was watching Turquoise Hair with an awed sort of expression.

The third time he caught Kageyama looking, Shouyou’s chest began to ache like he’d swallowed a whole ice cube. He scowled at the feeling, shoving a little at Kageyama’s shoulder like it would push the feeling away. When Kageyama elbowed him back, face reddening, Kiyoko looked over at them. Her expression softened, catching Kageyama guiltily looking toward Turquoise Hair again, and she squeezed her friend’s arm before letting go and twisting to look behind her.

Then, she stood and held her hand out to Kageyama over the coffee table.

It didn’t make Shouyou feel any better. In fact, it made that little knot of jealousy tangle more deeply in his chest upon seeing it, and he wasn’t sure whom exactly he was jealous of! Kiyoko was his pretty senpai, always flustering him with kind words. But, Kageyama was his best friend, and they had never really held hands at all! And he was always fighting himself trying not to reach for Kageyama on any given day!

No one seemed to be bothered or distracted by Kiyoko’s behavior, just carrying on happily. But, Shouyou watched as Kageyama confusedly took Kiyoko’s hand, climbing over people seated on the floor. Shouyou chewed on his lip.

“Yuki-chan,” Kiyoko called as she led Kageyama toward the back of her apartment where her room was. Turquoise Hair—Yuki, Shouyou supposed—turned their head and, expression amused, followed them.

When they disappeared, Shouyou pulled his knees to his chest, glaring at the beer can in his hands and trying not to think of what was happening behind the closed door down the hall.

He didn't have long to guess because several minutes later, the door opened again, and Shouyou fought a hard blush as Kiyoko appeared in… Kageyama’s clothes, headed for the stereo system to put on some music and amp the volume up. Yuki appeared after her chattering excitedly with an indulgent smile as they rejoined the party, and was followed, tentatively, by Kageyama.

Shouyou wasn’t sure what had happened, but it _sure had._ As much as it was hard to believe his eyes, he was definitely seeing something!

And that something was something he thought he might _like._

He’d never thought about it before: a crisp collar, fastened with a deep red bow; ribbed white knit pulled tight up muscled calves and leaving little pink indents just under scraped knees; a creamy, touchable sweater; soft, pleated fabric falling like water over dense thighs dusted with fine hair.

But, there it was, plain and shocking as sunlight in your eyes, almost leaving an after-image behind Shouyou’s eyelids when he blinked and looked away, blushing.

Kageyama Tobio looked good in the Karasuno girls’ uniform. Lovely, even, if Shouyou could let himself think it.

He… he didn’t know Kageyama had been staring for _that_ reason.

Someone called out, “You look great!” in the cluster of people by the kitchen island, and Kageyama’s face went scarlet.

Shouyou gaped as Kageyama fiddled with the cuffs of the overlarge, knit sweater that Kiyoko had worn often when in high school. The white collar of the customary button-down peeked over the soft-looking knit, splashed with crimson from the loose tie around his neck. He shuffled a little, knees knocking together, and Shouyou’s eyes were drawn again to the _short_ hem of the dusty blue pleated skirt that brushed his bare thighs. He couldn’t wear Kiyoko’s shoes, obviously, but they’d put him in the knee-high socks, which made the scabs on his knees from their outdoor volleyball practice just the other day look terribly vulnerable, like the moments when Shouyou had hovered over him in the dirt, asking him if he was alright as his knees bled.

Shouyou found himself standing suddenly, and he stomped over to Kageyama, who looked more and more frightened with each step Shouyou took toward him.

“What are you doing?” Shouyou asked when he reached him. “What are you—why are you wearing Kiyoko-san’s old uniform?”

“She—she said, ‘Here, we’ll swap if you need to do it together,’ and then Yuki-san offered to do my make-up,” Kageyama said, quiet. His fingers clutched at the sweater over his stomach as he backed into the wall behind them, and Shouyou noticed, that yes, Kageyama _did_ have make-up on. His lips were glossy pink, eyelashes longer, cheekbones letting off a little sparkle as he ducked his head.

“But—you look so girly!” he said, dumbly, stepping forward again. ‘You look great!’ echoed around in his ears for a moment as Kageyama’s blush darkened further. “What are you doing?”

Kageyama’s breath hitched. “I don’t know,” he whined with his customary scowl, and the unease lifted a little for Shouyou. He was still the same Kageyama, of course he was. He was just maybe… “It’s not like I planned it. I just—” he cut himself off and ran a hand through the hair at the back of his head, making it stand on end. It somehow made him cuter.

“You look too pretty,” Shouyou said in wonder.

“Don’t say things like that!” he snapped, and Shouyou rolled his eyes.

“Why not!?”

“It makes my stomach hurt,” Kageyama admitted, and his hand moved to his belly again. He shivered a little when Shouyou stepped closer.

“You’re the one wearing this—” Shouyou struggled. He reached out and pressed his hand over Kageyama’s on his belly and a soft noise escaped Kageyama’s shiny mouth. “—this cute… outfit!”

Kageyama rubbed his legs together, looking somehow both ashamed and pleased, and he grumbled, “Stop,” very unconvincingly.

Shouyou’s breath hitched. “You are,” he insisted after a tense moment. “You look soft. And pink,” he added. He found himself running his fingers over Kageyama’s where they’d stuck on his belly. “See? Too pretty. I don’t know what to do with you.”

Kageyama peered around at the room, panicked, at the people who were no longer paying them any attention at all, like what Kageyama was doing was normal, like what they were doing—standing close with eyes hooded—was normal. And then he _squirmed_.

“I—” he gasped quietly, but said nothing further. Instead, he dragged his hand out from under Shouyou’s and tugged the uniform skirt down, hard, over his thighs.

“Kageyama?”

He only realized how close he was when Kageyama shoved at him a little and fled back down the hall. He’d been able to feel Kageyama’s breath on his cheeks until just now. And, he found, he wanted to be that close again, just like he always wanted to hold his hand.

“Kageyama!” he said again, and leapt after him. They both crashed through the door of Kiyoko’s room at top speed. The door slammed closed when it bounced off the wall, and then they were alone.

Kageyama huffed out labored breaths with tightly closed eyes, curled over himself a little as he leaned on Kiyoko’s bedpost. Shouyou took deep breaths and stepped closer again.

“Kageyama,” he repeated, soft, as soft as the sweater Kageyama was draped in, and stepped close until he was pressed to Kageyama’s back. He leaned his forehead between Kageyama’s shoulder blades and lifted his hand to touch his hipbone through the uniform. He was confused. Maybe not as confused as Kageyama had to be right now, but pretty close. “Kageyama…”

Kageyama shook a little, shin dragging up the back of his other socked calf in a squirm like he needed to go to the bathroom. He sucked in a shuddering breath and asked, whispered, thready, “Say it again?” Shouyou’s thoughts swirled into one, giant question mark until Kageyama added, stomach expanding and contracting under Shouyou’s hand, “Call me pretty?”

Shouyou sucked in a breath. His fingers clamped down _hard_ on Kageyama’s waist.

“You are,” Shouyou said after a long moment. He insisted it almost, and meant it even outside of this room and away from these soft girlish clothes, but Kageyama could take it either way. “You are pretty,” he mumbled, and pressed his face further into Kageyama’s back. It meant that his whole body came closer, chest bumping against his muscled back, hips bumping the curve of his butt. His fingers clenched in the soft sweater and then released, sliding around to press to Kageyama’s belly again.

“Ah!” Kageyama gasped. It made Shouyou’s stomach clench hard he had to slam his eyes shut. Kageyama’s fingers scrambled both over Shouyou’s splayed hand and down over the skirt again, tugging helplessly.

With his other hand, Shouyou curiously trailed a finger down the side of Kageyama’s other hip, traced down over a pleat in the short skirt until he met warm-soft skin, fuzzed lightly with hair. He swirled his finger through it, circling lightly until he crested over the curve of Kageyama’s thigh and met even more heated skin, accidentally feeling under the front of his skirt.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, and he sounded like he’d cry any moment.

“Kageyama, you’re so soft,” he murmured. “And so warm!”

Kageyama’s knees buckled. Shouyou yelled a little, catching Kageyama and helping him lean heavily on the edge of Kiyoko’s bed, and then turned him, brushing his hair away from his eyes in concern.

Kageyama shook a little, eyes scrunched shut like he was afraid again. Shouyou looked down between them, and then he saw.

Between Kageyama’s long bare legs, just under the short skirt, was a very sizable bump.

Shouyou went from half-mast to achingly hard so fast his head spun a little, and he gasped just as Kageyama had moments ago. “K-kageyama,” he stuttered. “You’re—”

And, just as he had minutes ago when he first saw Kageyama, Shouyou drew close like he was being pulled by a magnet. Kageyama’s pink lips parted as he stepped between his legs, jeans dragging over the inside of Kageyama’s thighs.

“You’re hard,” he croaked, when he could again feel Kageyama’s choked breaths on his face.

Kageyama made an embarrassed noise.

Dazedly, Shouyou lifted both his hands and scraped his fingers lightly over the tops of Kageyama’s thighs until they just dipped under his skirt. The bump twitched visibly beneath it. Shouyou let out a long breath and looked up to Kageyama’s face, and did it again—long, tickling paths with his fingernails down his thighs and back up under the skirt, this time moving inward where the air was hotter. When his knuckles grazed Kageyama’s briefs, Kageyama’s face twisted into a hurt frown, mouth dropping open, and his hips twitched.

Shouyou swallowed, ignored the throb of his prick as he stepped even closer and repeated the motion until his fingers moved over Kageyama’s underwear, agonizingly slow, and cupped him through the fabric. He was wet here, like he’d been hard for a long time, prick leaking steadily under the little skirt.

“You like this?” Shouyou said suddenly, like someone was speaking for him. “You like me touching you here, reaching up under your skirt?”

“Hinata, I’m—don’t—please!”

Shouyou stopped moving his hands. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, worried.

“No!” Kageyama wailed softly, confused, and then he was leaning forward, knocking their foreheads together until their lips nearly touched. He smelled like watermelon candy up close, from the lip gloss.

Shouyou groaned a little.

“Please,” Kageyama whispered after taking in a gulp of air, “tell me.”

“You’re s-so wet under here,” Shouyou whispered just as softly. He thumbed at the head of Kageyama’s prick through his briefs and Kageyama moaned weakly. He pressed the whole of his hand to him and swept his other palm over his bare legs again. He couldn’t seem to help himself. He’d seen Kageyama’s legs before in short volleyball shorts, but the skirt did something to them, framed the long, curving muscles and soft, tan skin perfectly. It made Shouyou ache to think about how he’d not noticed them like this, before. “Is it because I’m telling you how pretty you are? How cute your face is?”

“I want—” Kageyama groaned, and then he pressed clumsy lips to Shouyou’s mouth.

Shouyou leaned into him, pressing his prick to Kageyama’s through their clothing, and hitched Kageyama's leg over his hip. He drew his fingers away from Kageyama’s underwear only to rub his knuckles over Kageyama’s sparkle-dusted cheek as they messily tongued into each other’s mouths, then slowed when they found it was sweeter.

Kageyama hunched his hips against him, wrapping his other leg around Shouyou’s hips so Shouyou had to pin him to the mattress, humping in between his legs and dragging his hands all over.

“I don’t know what to do with you in this outfit,” Shouyou eventually gasped. He peppered kisses along Kageyama’s neck, making him roll his hips faster, and then he finally gave in, reaching down and unbuckling his belt, unzipping and shoving his jeans down his hips along with his boxers. His hard prick bobbed free, and at the sight of it both he and Kageyama made twin noises of pleasure.

“Are you sure you don't know?” Kageyama asked. Shouyou caught his eye and Kageyama’s mouth twitched into a shy smile after glancing back at Shouyou’s hard-on, snug against his leg. Shouyou had to kiss that shy smile, if only to hide his own blush when they closed their eyes.

“Now you?” Shouyou asked when they parted.

Kageyama bit his lip, and Shouyou lifted the skirt and slowly peeled Kageyama’s underwear away to reveal his slick erection, red and standing away from the join of his legs, nestled in a tumble of black hair, a vein wandering up the underside. When Shouyou’s hands fell away the skirt draped obscenely over it.

“So—you're so hot,” Shouyou groaned and then he crowded into Kageyama, grabbed at his waist and started to rut against him. It was amazing. “This is amazing! You're amazing,” he whimpered.

Kageyama whimpered right back and clutched at him. His head fell onto Shouyou’s hoodie-covered shoulder and he rolled his hips again and again.

“She said—she said it might even drive you crazy,” he panted, legs quivering as Shouyou dragged his fingernails up and down under his tented skirt and then returned to his waist, climbing up under the sweater and button-down, which he discovered had never been buttoned. It wasn't like Kageyama wasn't massively bigger than Kiyoko around the shoulders and chest. “I didn't know she meant this.”

His calves, covered in those snow-white, knee-high socks, pressed into Shouyou’s ass and brought him closer and closer until Shouyou’s bare legs touched the vulnerable underside of Kageyama’s thighs hitched around him, so close only the slick of their precome allowed them to hump against each other. Their hands bumped together as they tried to grasp each other at once, and they giggled helplessly before Kageyama closed his fist around their pricks, sliding them together, and Shouyou tried his best to wrap his fingers over Kageyama’s.

Humming, Shouyou looked down at their bodies moving together, at Kageyama's strong shoulders under the soft knit of the sweater, big hands shiny with precome under Shouyou’s smaller hand, prick red and hot as it moved against his, jaw sharp and bearing a sparkle here and there from his make-up. Shouyou nosed into his hair, lips against his ear.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shouyou crooned, and Kageyama’s body bowed. He spattered come over their knotted fists, catching the skirt in places as he twitched and twisted, face pressed hard into Shouyou’s neck.

“Hinata,” he gasped, and his hands sped up.

Shouyou tumbled over the edge right after him.

They breathed heavily for several long moments. Shouyou pawed at Kageyama's hair a little until his hand slipped to his neck while Kageyama tugged absently at the zipper of Shouyou’s hoodie.

“Too bad they don't have uniforms in college,” Shouyou said after a long while, once his brain came back online.

Kageyama let out a short laugh. He moved away and let Shouyou nose at his cheek, shy, before turning and capturing his lips in another kiss. “I'm sure Kiyoko-san will let me keep hers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
